mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Un fic entre todos: la vida en Equestria/finales alternativos
Ya un año ha pasado desde esa gran idea, este no es el aniversario pero desde que concluyo me he estado preguntado ¿que final hubieran hecho los otros 8 o 9 escritores? Estamos por verlo Final de PB9 (final original) : Que este dia se acabe de una vez la villana derrotada, Equestria Salvada, y la magia recuperada,el equipo se dirigia al imperio Lunar, cosa que fue difícil ya que el Bosque Everfree es mas peligroso de noche que de costumbre, y la osa mayor estaba despierta pero llegaron sanos y salvos al Imperio Lunar * Flash: nos llevo dos horas, pero por fin llegamos. * Mimi: no puedo creer lo fácil que es atravesar a una osa mayor. * Sunrise: y no puedo creer que salvamos Equestria de u destrucción total, no se lo digan a mi hermano * Light: lo mas importante es que conseguimos el libro y salvaremos a Shining equipo llega al lugar donde estaban Shining y Twlight, y encuentran a estos dos abrazados de forma amorosa * Twilight: *con temor de que la descubran* no es lo que parece * Sunrise: y a que se parece de un silencio * Shining: diganme que tienen el libro * Flash: no fue facil, tuvimos que atravezar unos potrillos locos, nos encontrarnos con una vieja enemiga, precensiamos un horrible asesinato, fuimos asutados por la encarnacion de Rulof * Mimi: '''Scoot beso a Flash * '''Scoot: hey! tu harias lo mismo si Light hubiera estado ahi. * Light: lo que importa es que lo conseguimos eleva el libro y suena un coro angelical, luego se descubre que era Sunrise * Sunrise: su celular ups perdon, era mi recordatorio, ya son las 22 y dara una pelicula que queria ver, podemos darnos prisa? * Gari: el libro y lo lee este no es el libro * todos: que?! * Gari: no es el libro de hechizos de la princesa. se preocupan porque su esfuerzo fue en vano, pero el que mas estaba preocupado era el propio Shining Moon * Shining: no quiero pasar la eternidad aquí! tengo familia, amigos, un Imperio que gobernar. * Twilight: ya tranquiloo mi... a los demásbuen amigo Moon jeje * Sunrise: no puedo evitar pensar que esto fue mi culpa * Flash: quita el casco de la cara *enfadado* Tu culpa ¡¿Tu culpa?! osea que te preguntaste como era la vida de los demás en el reino, saliste a buscar algo que hacer así tu y Twilight fueron con CuiCui al bosque Everfree para que nosotros, que investigamos sobre bases subterráneas escondidas en Ponyhattan, Appleloosa y el bosque que podrían albergar el artefacto mágico mas poderoso escondido en el Imperio Lunar fuéramos ahí y los encontremos así vamos juntos a descubrir una de las leyendas poni mas famosas hecha real, pera ser detenidos sin éxito por Shining y Twilight y que nos ataque un dragón de gemas que derribo a Shining y lo hechizo para que muriera al salir y nos lleve a buscar un libro de hechizos que pertenecía a la Princesa Luna para que logremos sacarlo de ahí, después no encontramos el libro y vayamos a buscar una copia en una casa llena de cientos de niños que intentaron matarte por diversión, para luego descubrir que el torpe del primo de Radiance vendió el libro a Greed Millonarie para que se lo de a su hija y ella libere un hechizo que haga que todos liberen lo que se estaban guardando, matando a su padre en el proceso, llevándonos a buscar la ayuda de un poderoso poni-inu-robot-zombie y su amiga fantasma que asuste a Envidious le tenga miedo d por vida y así acabemos con su plan y recuperemos el libro que resulto ser el equivocado, todo para que terminemos así?! * Sunrise: si así es * Flash: ¡¿y algo de eso tiene sentido de la logica?! * Sunrise: no nada * Flash: #gruñe# aaaaaah * Twilight: no ven lo importante aqui?! Shining Moon no se puede ir del imperio! que haran al respecto?! escucha un ruido afuera * Twilight: que es eso * Scoot: cuando descubri que el imperio era real llame a alguien eso aparecio una poni que todos en el lugar conocian * Gari: princesa Luna? es usted? * Luna: si soy yo. * Flash: '''Scoot como... * '''Scoot: sin que me vieran me lanze un hechizo para dormir y asi me encontre con ella, le conte todo y le dije donde estaba el imperio antes de despertar * Luna: me alegra que me trajeras Scoot, no habia venido antes porque no sabia como se llegaba aqui, pero ahora que lo se podre pasar mas tiempo con todos * Gari: pero no nos abandonara por sus deberes cierto? * Luna: #se rie# claro que no Gari, siempre tendre tiempo para las dos cosas. oir eso todos en el Imperio se alegraron * Shining: tia Luna, el dragon me hechizo y si salgo de aqui morire. * Luna: ¿No había un letrero sobre una advertencia sobre el dragón? * Flash,Scoot,Sunrise,Light,Mimi.Shining'y'Twilight: No * Luna: Oh entonces lo lamento mucho, ya te libero se dirigio a donde esta el poderoso cetro magico que mantiene vivo al imperio, ella con su casco lo tomo y lanzo un hechizo con el hacia Shining, luego de unos 10 segundos termina * Luna: listo, eres libre. * Sunrise: TAN FACIL ERA * Luna: no tan facil, solo un casco sabio puede manipular el cetro lunar. * Sunrise: #silencio de 5 segundos# TAN FACIL ERA tarde vemos a todo el equipo saliendo del bosque Everfree siendo despedidos por Luna, Gari y los potros * Scoot: no puedo creer que una de mis historias favoritas fue real, ya puedo tacharla de mi lista saco un papel con titulo "leyendas pony hechas realidad" que decia :Yegua en la luna :Rainbow Factory :My Little Dashie :Past Sins :Cupcakes (tachado solo la mitad porque solo es real en parte) :Journey of the Spark :Doctor Whooves and Assistant :Button's Adventures :Children of the Night :Snowdrop :Nyx :Fluffy Ponies :Gari * Flash: aun cuando no conseguimos el verdadero libro vivimos algo muy grande, que bueno que no me hicieron caso de dejar a Shining ahi solo... * Shining: hey! mas respeto si? * Flash: ...o Equestria pudo ser destruida ¡dejame terminar! caray. * Sunrise: en mi opinion este fue el sabado mas extraño que tuve en mi vida, y he tenido varios. * Twilight: fue un dia muy largo, parecia que duro como 4 meses * Mimi: #boztesa# estoy exausta, me ire a casa, los vere mañana * Light: tambien me voy, no he dormido en 2 horas se despiden y se van. En el casstillo de Twilight * Sunrise: lo vez Twilight? si pueden pasar cosas interesantes en el mundo * Twilight: asi es, muchos ponis que tienen de que hablar y como hablar, solo hay que salir y tener un gran dia. * Sunrise: salir y tener un gran dia, salir y tener un gran dia, eso me gusta ese momento Sunrise se va a una habitacion donde hay un piano de cola y varias partituras y el pone una que se titula "do you want a build a snowman" y luego de ubicar las teclas se pone a tocar esta cancion: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1APv9t_LyOY con esta letra * Twilight: desde cuando sabes tocar el... le cierra la boca con magia * Sunrise: *canta* :Sal y ten un gran dia, vive una aventura * Cüi: el reino de los Inus :cada dia te aburriras, pero la emocion la tienes que encontrar * Mimi: su casa :Y si no la encuentras, ve mas alla, y la vida sonreira, sal y ten un gran dia, vive una aventura... te sorprendera * Light: a casa de Mimi :sal y ten un gran dia, con tus amigos ve a pasear * Scoot: :con ellos comparte la emocion, la felicidad, todo va a mejorar * Scoot y Flash: juntos :y te vamos a demostrar * Scoot: :que si estamos juntos * Flash: :si estamos juntos * Scoot: :el tiempo volara * Flash: :tic toc tic toc tic se rie * Scoot: :sal y ten un gran dia * Radiance: :no hace falta planear nada * Rulof: :no hace falta planear nada * Radiance: :te sorprenderas uuuh uuh los personajes que participaron en el fic se juntan * todos: :sal y ten un gran dia ''('Shining:' ''ten un gran dia) :vive una aventura (una aventura) :no te quedes en un lugar ''(''en un lugar) :tienes que buscar ''(''que buscar) :la emocion ''(''la emocion) :celebra la vida (celebra la vida) :porque solo vives una vez eeee eee eeeh * Twilight: su cama :sal y ten un gran dia * Sunrise: su cama :sal y ten un gran dia * Twilight: :vive una aventura * Twilight y Sunrise: :te sorprenderás uuuh uuuh una vista por fuera del castillo todas las luces se apagan ya es medianoche y con esto les digo que el dia junto con el fic han concluido Final de Mari Tiger: murieron Fin Final de Mimi Club: Final de El Tony 321: Final de Scootsister: Final de Blitzwings: Final de Flash Macintosh: Final de Rarisweti: Final de Rulof Steampunk Categoría:Fics entre todos